<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Miss Stevens, by PSEmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911733">Dear Miss Stevens,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSEmon/pseuds/PSEmon'>PSEmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSEmon/pseuds/PSEmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Joanna Stevens is older (19) than most of the other students she has trouble to find friends within the student community. Having to take extra lessons with Professor Lupin and Professor Snape she finds that a friendship with her new teachers can be a compensation. They themselves have started working in Hogwarts only two years ago. </p><p> </p><p>The Ministry ist rounding up unregistered und uneducated Witches and Wizards and trying to convince them to help to save the magic world before Lord Voldemorts and his followers. Young adults are getting a chance to be base educated in Hogwarts. Joanna Stevens is one of the first students to do so. She left her abusive family household, had worked as a waitress in a cafe and was saving money to be able to live on her own on day. As a ministry appeared on her families doorstep she took the chance immediately and choose to walk with them into a new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At the end of spring fling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am no native english speaker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve escorted her outside. The Hogwartsgrounds have been decorated as if spring already came upon those frozen and cold lands. Freshly bloomed flowers where to be found all over the bushes, the trees have been lit up with glittering lights. It gave the impression as if little fairies illuminated the cold winter night. Joanna and Steve walked slowly through the herbal garden, it made a circle so to enter the great hall again. Steve stopped and took of his cloak to cover Joanna’s shoulders in a gentlemans fashion. “Thank you” She said easily. Joanna enjoyed the time with Steve and she found that she couldn’t have found a better date for tonight. </p>
<p>“Did you know that the whole common room shouted out loud when I said I was going to Spring Fling with you?” Asked him Joanna quite casual.</p>
<p>“What? No… Why?” Steven sounded so amused he stopped walking, looking up to Joanna with a big smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess because you are from Hufflepuff. I heard Slytherins don’t go on dates with students from different houses. When I said yes to your request I did not know this. And of course I could not care less from which house you are. I just thought: Oh, what a nice guy.”</p>
<p>She looked him in the eyes and he was grinning from ear to ear. That compliment seemed to go down like the butterbeer they had before. They started walking again. Steve said in the same tone of voice as Joanna a moment before:</p>
<p>“Did you know that the whole common room whistled and everyone clapped my back as I said I’d have asked you to Spring Fling and you’d said yes?”</p>
<p>“Haha… No, I didn’t know.” It made her grin and blush. They walked for quite a while until Joanna got really cold. She asked: “Shall we go back inside, see if someone is still on the dance floor?” Steve nodded and they walked back into the castle. The Ball seemed to have been ended as the great Hall was darkened and single students were seen walking back to their common rooms. </p>
<p>“So this is it then. Well, for this year I guess. I found it was great evening with you Joanna. Let’s say goodnight then?” </p>
<p>“That’s fine with me. I had a really great time with you Steve, thanks for inviting me.” The entrance Hall was empty now. Steve took Joanna’s Hand and looked all nervous. He kissed her hand and dared a look into her eyes while doing so. Joanna blushed again, she had no intentions whatsoever in getting any closer to Steve than this. She froze as Steve moved closer to her, smiling confidently.</p>
<p>“Barrel! I think that’s enough for tonight.” A harsh and cold voice came up behind Joanna from the stairs that led to the dungeons. </p>
<p>Professor Snape walked slowly towards Steve who also froze in mid action. </p>
<p>“Stevens, I can’t tell you to stick to the Bedtime. But still, you shouldn’t keep other students away from their precious Beauty Sleep which they obviously need.” Snape folded his arms and wrapped his cloak around himself. It made him look much taller and meaner than before, standing there towering over Steve and trying to intimidate him.</p>
<p>“Goodnight!” Steve said and turned on his heels, walking back in the direction of the Hufflepuff tower without a backwards glance. </p>
<p>When he was completely gone Joanna turned and rounded on Snape:</p>
<p>“Was that necessary? Steve is really nice.” </p>
<p>Snape did not move a muscle in his face moreover his face got stonier with every word.</p>
<p>“He really made this weird ball into a great evening for me. No need to ruin that just because the teachers aren’t allowed to have fun.” </p>
<p>Professor Snape’s eyebrows contracted and spoke in an annoyed voice: </p>
<p>“Alright, it is true that the Ball is first and for all for the students. If you must know, I actually had a hard time watching with this buffoon Barrel. Couldn’t you have chosen someone from Slytherin?” He looked directly in her eyes but he didn’t hold the glare, his lips quivered as if in rage about what he just said. He made a “Mhmpf” Noise and turned away.</p>
<p>Joanna was taken a back with Snape’s honesty. He usually never said anything concerning his Emotions. If she could call it that what he was showing now. </p>
<p>“Miss Stevens, come!” Without waiting for her to react he started walking in the direction of the great hall. Joanna still had Steve’s Cloak which she now wrapped closer around her body. He turned around checking on Joanna proceeding up the stairs and saw her cuddling into the cloak. It clearly bugged him as he rolled his eyes.  </p>
<p>They both stopped before the big doors of the great hall. </p>
<p>“Is it really OK to go back in there? What if someone sees us?” She asked quietly and looked around. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I asked the houselves to wait with cleaning the hall. We have…” He looked down on his watch and looked back at Joanna “about 30 minutes alone in the Hall.” He gave her a rare smile and opened the door for her. </p>
<p>Joanna was still in thoughts about the “Houseelves” when she followed. </p>
<p>Professor Snape let Joanna in the Hall. The lights where dimmed, only some candles still burned. The flowers and floating fairy lights from the outside decoration already have been brought inside. </p>
<p>Snape walked slowly onto the dance floor and turned around, his eyebrows a little contracted as usual. He made a small bow and held out his hand. </p>
<p>“Would you like to dance with me, Miss Stevens?”</p>
<p>“It would be a pleasure, Sir!” Joanna took his hand and they walked on the middle of the dance floor. Snape flicked his wand and music started to play from somewhere. It was rather quiet background music but gave them both a rhythm on which to follow. Joanna had the impression that this could even have been muggle made music. A women mumbled hard to understand words and an acoustic guitar played in the background accompanied by a slow piano tune. </p>
<p>Snape slowly put one hand on Joanna’s waist and held the other hand tight in his. It was Joannas turn to come closer. She had a deep impulse to stride over his chest with her hand. She did so and rested her hand, while slowly moving on the spot, on his shoulders. Professor Snape was a head taller then she was. She looked up and searched for his dark eyes. Although they spend so much time together they never had been this close. His expression was watchful, vigilant. Was he doing this OK? He seemed to ask her this with his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s really nice, Professor.” She smiled at him and tried to hold his gaze. One of his fingers started to stroke over Joanna’s hand. Her eyes followed the movements of his fingers. They slowly moved around. Joanna followed her impulse and came closer to him. Snape had his head up high, not looking at her but following the lights in the great hall. Inch by inch she came closer and rested her head on his chest. Professor Snape let out a long and deep breath, she felt his chest vibrating like the purr of a cat. Joanna closed her eyes and smiled in contentment.</p>
<p>She just enjoyed the moment as it was. There was no concern, no doubt. It was just the two of them living the moment. </p>
<p>Snape’s Hand on Joanna’s waist moved a bit upwards and rested on her back, pulling her slightly towards him. Was this a hug? His breathing got slower and deeper. The student followed and moved her hand from his shoulders to his back. Joanna felt a wave of safety when feeling his strong back and resting her head on his broad chest.</p>
<p>All those nice feelings of safety, contentment and trust ended abruptly. Snape flinched and let go of Joanna completely, holding his left arm. His face was contorted in pain first but eased up immediately again. </p>
<p>“Not now!” He cursed to himself. Snape looked up and gained control over him again.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Professor? What’s wrong?” Joanna asked in concern. </p>
<p>“It's… “ He paused and looked at her with a sad expression. </p>
<p>“I have to go now.” Snape looked angry with himself and walked away. No turning back, no “goodnight Stevens”, nothing. Why did he held his arm like that? Was this a medical condition?</p>
<p>When he left the music stopped. Joanna stood there, in the middle of the great hall. All those fairy lights and candles lightning up the darkness but she just stood there, left alone in such an abrupt way she couldn’t move for some seconds.</p>
<p>Joanna caught herself and walked back to the Slytherin Dungeon. This evening could have had a perfect ending. Only this moment on the dancefloor was something she really treasured for herself. She held it tightly in her mind, making her smile again. The castle was dead silent, only her heels made a sound in those big castle floors. She took them off and walked barefoot. Entering the common room she found it empty and the fire was just burning down. Joanna sat on the closest armchair to the fire and warmed her feet up. Leaning back, Joanna closed her eyes and let the evening pass before her inner eye. Steve nearly kissing her and Snape sending him off to bed in fear made her grin. Professor Snape was always so sad and she felt happy that she made him smile for a while tonight. The Moment they danced.</p>
<p>Then there was this sudden ending and leaving. Joanna tried not to take it personally but she also thought that he might have just told her what was going on. Wasn’t she trustworthy? Joanna wanted to respect that Snape might have had secrets he did not share with her. To see it from that perspective it only made him more mysterious and harder to understand.</p>
<p>She cherished the moments they had and that was all that counted. Feeling herself back to the moment when she laid his head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, hearing him breath deeply and relaxed made her doze off. </p>
<p>A sudden noise and the opening of the common room door woke her up. She sat upright and stared into the darkness. </p>
<p>“Stevens? Is that you?” The broken and exhausted Voice of Professor Snape spoke from the entrance of the common room. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sir. What is it? Oh…”</p>
<p>She already was at the door when she noticed that Snape looked injured, his face, again contorted, in pain, a hand holding his ride flank. Parts of his robes where torn apart, blood shimmered through his white shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A helping hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She got him just in that moment, one arm over her shoulder they slowly walked  to his office. </p>
<p>“Shall I get someone else?” </p>
<p>“No.. no one.” He pressed out. Heavy breathing and the injury on his right side made the walking difficult. They arrived at his office, Joanna pushed the door open and she tried to drag her Teacher to the old, mossy couch where he broke down completely. </p>
<p>Professor Snape had his eyes closed, the face tensed in pain. He lay on his back and held his right flank with both hands. Bloodstained Hands. </p>
<p>“Professor… Sir, let me have a look.” Joanna sat on the floor right beside him, grabbing his hands and pushed them slowly away. He let her do it. A deep flesh wound stretched across his flank up to his chest. The cut, however it occurred, looked very clean. </p>
<p>Joanna somehow was used to this situations from her alcohol abusive father. Often coming home drunk and in a terrible state after fighting in a pub or on the streets with strangers. She was never allowed to ask questions but had to help him getting back on track. </p>
<p>She did not question Snape. He might tell her later what happened or maybe not. This was up to him. </p>
<p>Snapes clothes were all drenched in blood, dirt and sweat. She took of Steves cloak, which she was still wearing and pressed it on his wound. He grabbed the cloth and kept on pressing. </p>
<p>“Tell me what to do! Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?” She looked around in his office, but nothing of that sort came to her sight. </p>
<p>“There’s a potion… Dittany…” His breathing was heavy, talking made it worst. He looked at his potions cupboard. Joanna knew he always had some prepared Potions ready in his emergency drawer. He actually showed this to her just a couple of days ago. </p>
<p>She quickly stood up, wiping her hands on her dress. Pulling open the drawer she saw lots and lots of vials and bottles. </p>
<p>“Ok… Dittany, Dittany..” She took every single one of them in her hands and checked the label. </p>
<p>With every new bottle she checked and which wasn’t Dittany her hands got shakier. Glancing over to her Teacher, who breathed shortly and flinched at every alternate intake of air, she started to sweat heavily in fear of not being able to help him. </p>
<p>“Essence of Dittany!” She shouted out loud as she found the right one. Hurrying over to the sofa and getting back on her knees she softly tried take away the cloak from the wound. </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right. I can do it if…” He shouted in agony as he tried to sit upright, nearly dropping the bottle. </p>
<p>“You lay back down, Sir. I can handle this. Directly on the wound?”</p>
<p>He fell back on the sofa, his left arm covering his eyes. Snape said quietly:</p>
<p>“Yes, right on the edges. I hope it’s enough.”</p>
<p>“Sir, would it be alright.. I mean…” She stammered and mumbled.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He whispered with his eyes still covered.</p>
<p>“Could you take your robes off? I can’t see the wound properly.”</p>
<p>Snape nodded and started to fumble with his buttons. Joanna got inpatient as the wound was still bleeding. She took over and unbuttoned his many buttons. The young Slytherin had to swallow as she tried to peel the cloth away from his wound. It already got stuck at the edges and as she pulled his robes away another blood of stream opened up. Snape kept looking away, trusting her completely in not looking or giving any further advice. </p>
<p>Without further ado she grabbed the vial and pulled the stopper off. She dropped the essence along the edges of the wound. Her professor had a very firm chest and she could make out a line of muscles in his lower body. Trying to concentrate she could not help but gaze on a stream of fine hair leading to his pants. A flinching movement from Snape brought her back to her senses.</p>
<p>The blood was still dripping out on some places but as it was a clean cut it was possible to stick the skin back together in some places. This was all very messy and dirty work. No gloves, no sterile gauze or anything to clean the injury first. Joanna’s mouth was dry and her eyes widened.  It made her stomach turn around but the urge to help her teacher was much bigger. </p>
<p>The potion worked! Joanna could watch as the cut slowly closed itself. It did not heal completely but the bleeding had stopped. Snapes breathing got a bit slower. His right arm hang loose on the floor. </p>
<p>“Is that better?” Joanna asked him softly. Snape had his eyes still closed and nodded. In relieve, Joanna leaned back against the Armchair and continued to watch her Professor in fear.</p>
<p>„I will lay down in my now, I think..“ he murmured silently. He sat up slowly, leaning over to the left side as not contract the freshly healed skin. He looked like a real mess. Black streaks of hair stuck to his face, blood on his hands and dirt everywhere. Several parts of his clothes were ripped, dark circles where to be found under his tired eyes.</p>
<p>The student helped her teacher to undress. His robes got off easily but his white shirt underneath was sticking to his skin. Joanna noticed that there were bloodstains on his back aswell. There must be some bruising too, she thought.</p>
<p>“You got injuries on your back, too Sir. Didn’t you notice?”</p>
<p>He didn’t answer that. She sat now on the Sofa, kneeling next to him and trying to loosen the shirt from his back without hurting him but it didn’t work.</p>
<p>“One quick pull from you, Stevens should do the trick!” </p>
<p>Alleviated that he had his dark humor back she counted: </p>
<p>“1…2…3!”</p>
<p>Snape twitched and did a sharp intake. The bruises were all ripped open again. She snatched the bottle with Dittany and quickly applied it on the spots. While doing so Joanna couldn’t stop herself from getting a hot face again. Snapes white skinned back was very attractive. A lot of scars where to be found on his muscular back, somehow Joanna felt another wave of security as she was so close to her professor. Snapes arm moved a bit backwards, stadying himself. His fingers touched Joannas feet on the sofa by accident. He grabbed them with his warm, sweaty hands and said very tense: “They are dead cold! You must be freezing!” He looked at her astounded face. </p>
<p>“No, it’s nothing. I will just finish this.”</p>
<p>His hand was still grabbing her feet in an attempt to warm them up. Joanna stoppered the essence of Dittany and said: „That should be all now.“</p>
<p>He got slowly up and walked wordlessly to the door, from which Joanna always assumed must be the entrance to his private rooms. On his way he wiggled himself out of the rest of his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He staggered a bit and held himself on the walls. Joanna followed and gave him a lift. The torches in his room lightened up as they entered. She looked around her heart beat faster again as this were Snapes private rooms and he rarely shared anything personal with her. A wall on the left side divided the room and hid his huge fore poster bed inside a niche. Straight ahead was another door and on the right side was a massive landscape of sofas, armchairs and little stools in front of an elegant fireplace. A table with glasses and bottles of liquid of some kind assumed he might had guest over occasionally. It all looked very comfortable and much more cosy than his office. Snapes hand felt its way to his bed by walking alongside the dividing wall. He got around it and made it slowly on his bed, slipping of his shoes he lowered himself onto a mass of cushions and pillows. Joanna had been waiting leaning against the wall, watching him getting comfortable. Snape looked at her up and down and sighed sadly. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry. Your beautiful dress is ruined and you look as tired as I feel!”</p>
<p>His concerns about her well being warmed her up and she said again:</p>
<p>“No, .. it’s nothing. I just hope you get well Sir.” She kneeded her hands insecurely and felt her feet deaden on the stone cold floor. While looking downwards something else caught her eye: Now that Snape hat removed his clothes she could see a tattoo on his left forearm. She couldn’t identify exactly what it was, from afar it was just a black mass with some curls twisting around an object.</p>
<p>“Please, I have a heated up bathroom and a nice shower. Feel free to get comfortable.” </p>
<p>He gestured over to the other door. He hadn’t noticed what she was looking at, having his eyes halfway closed already.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t want to make any trouble…”  She just couldn’t accept this offer. They were about to cross some lines which had be thinned out in the last couple of hours. His way of caring for her was new though, it made her feel more connected to her teacher than ever before.</p>
<p>“There are some socks and a fresh T-Shirt in the Vorteil left drawer.” He kept on talking although she already had refused. Against her better will she turned her head in the direction he had pointed. </p>
<p>She opened the said drawer and found many pairs of thick woolen socks and old grey t-shirts. </p>
<p>Joanna took a pair of socks and a worn out t-shirt. As she looked up again to check with her professor he had closed his eyes and seemed to have been dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>